Complete List of episodes
This is a complete list of the Tom and Jerry episodes. The show started October 1, 1992, the day Cartoon Network launched. On November 17, 2013, Tom and Jerry began its 14th season with a half-hour Christmas special entitled "Tom and Jerry's Cat and Mouse Christmas Caper". As of September 28, 2010, the first thirteen seasons are available on DVD. Series Overview *Season 1: October 1, 1992 - October 16, 1993 *Season 2: January 22, 1994 - July 4, 1995 *Season 3: November 26, 1994 - November 1, 1996 *Season 4: November 25, 1995 - June 26, 1999 *Film: September 3, 1999 *Season 5: May 27, 2000 - October 6, 2001 *Season 6: April 15, 2001 - October 26, 2002 *Season 7: April 13, 2002 - September 27, 2005 *Season 8: February 21, 2004 - December 5, 2008 *Season 9: August 10, 2008 - June 26, 2010 *Season 10: October 17, 2009 - September 25, 2011 *Season 11: September 11, 2011 - January 18, 2014 *Season 12: February 26, 2013 - 2014 Season 1: 1940-1946 1. Puss Gets the Boot February 20, 1940 2. The Midnight Snack July 19, 1941 3. The Night Before Christmas December 6, 1941 4. Fraidy Cat January 17, 1942 5. Dog Trouble April 18, 1942 6. Puss 'N' Toots May 30, 1942 7. The Bowling Alley Cat July 18, 1942 8. Fine Feathered Friend October 10,1942 9. Sufferin' Cats January 16,1943 10. The Lonesome Mouse May 22,1943 11. The Yankee-Doodle Mouse June 26,1990 12. Baby Puss December 25,1991 13. The Zoot Cat February 26,1991 14. The Million Dollar Cat July 24, 1992 15. The Bodyguard July 31, 1992 16. Puttin' on the Dog July 31, 1992 17. Mouse Trouble August 7, 1992 18. The Mouse Comes to Dinner August 7, 1992 19. Mouse in Manhattan August 14, 1992 20. Tee for Two August 14, 1993 21. Flirty Birdy August 21, 1993 22. Quiet Please August 21, 1993 23. Springtime for Thomas October 9, 1993 24. The Milky Waif October 9, 1993 25. Trap Happy October 16, 1993 26. Solid Serenade October 16, 1993 DVD Release: April 4, 1995 Season 2: 1994-1995 27. Cat Fishin' January 22, 1994 28. Part Time Pal January 22, 1994 29. The Cat Concerto February 5, 1994 30. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse February 5, 1995 31. Salt Water Tabby February 12, 1994 32. A Mouse in the House February 12, 1994 33. The Invisible Mouse March 19, 1995 34. Kitty Foiled March 19, 1995 35. The Truce Hurts March 26, 1994 36. Old Rockin' Chair Tom March 26, 1994 37. Professor Tom April 2, 1994 38. Mouse Cleaning April 2, 1994 39. Polka-Dot Puss September 3, 1994 40. The Little Orphan September 3, 1994 41. Hatch Up Your Troubles September 10, 1994 42. Heavenly Puss September 10, 1994 43. The Cat and the Mermouse October 1, 1994 44. Love That Pup October 1, 1994 45. Jerry's Diary October 22, 1994 46. Tennis Chumps October 22, 1994 47. Little Quacker November 5, 1994 48. Saturday Evening Puss November 5, 1994 49. Texas Tom November 26, 1994 50. Jerry and the Lion November 26, 1994 51. Safety Second July 4, 1995 52. Tom and Jerry in the Hollywood Bowl July 4, 1995 DVD Release: April 4, 1995 Season 3: 1994-1996 53. The Framed Cat February 11, 1995 54. Cue Ball Cat February 11, 1995 55. Casanova Cat November 26, 1994 56. Jerry and the Goldfish November 26, 1994 57. Jerry's Cousin October 29, 1996 58. Sleepy-Time Tom October 29, 1996 59. His Mouse Friday February 18, 1995 60. Slicked-up Pup February 18, 1995 61. Nit-Witty Kitty July 3, 1996 62. Cat Napping July 3, 1995 63. The Flying Cat July 5, 1996 64. The Duck Doctor July 5, 1995 65. The Two Mouseketeers July 7, 1997 66. Smitten Kitten July 7, 1995 67. Triplet Trouble September 30, 1995 68. Little Runaway September 30, 1995 69. Fit to Be Tied October 28, 1996 70. Push-Button Kitty October 28, 1996 71. Cruise Cat July 6, 1995 72. The Dog House July 6, 1995 73. The Missing Mouse June 17, 1995 74. Jerry and Jumbo June 17, 1995 75. That's My Pup! October 30, 1996 76. Two Little Indians October 30, 1996 77. Life with Tom October 31, 1996 78. Puppy Tale October 31, 1996 79. Posse Cat, March 20, 1996 80. Hiccup Pup November 1, 1996 81. Little School Mouse November 1, 1996 DVD: August 6, 1996 Season 4: 1995-1999 82. Baby Butch, March 2, 1996 83. Mice Follies March 2, 1996 84. Neapolitan Mouse November 25, 1995 85. Downhearted Duckling November 25, 1995 86. Pet Peeve July 6, 1996 87. Touché, Pussy Cat! July 6, 1996 88. Southbound Duckling April 27, 1996 89. Pup on a Picnic April 27, 1996 90. Mouse for Sale April 20, 1996 91. Designs on Jerry April 20, 1996 92. Tom and Chérie December 7, 1996 93. Smarty Cat December 7, 1996 94. Pecos Pest September 13, 1997 95. That's My Mommy! September 13, 1997 96. The Flying Sorceress July 24, 1998 97. The Egg and Jerry January 18, 1997 98. Busy Buddies November 22, 1997 99. Muscle Beach Tom November 22, 1997 100. Down Beat Bear January 18, 1997 101. Blue Cat Blues April 5, 1997 102. Barbecue Brawl April 5, 1997 103. Tops With Pops January 3, 1998 104. Give and Tyke January 3, 1998 105. Timid Tabby June 13, 1998 106. Scat Cats June 26, 1999 107. Feedin' The Kiddie May 30, 1998 108. Mucho Mouse September 5, 1998 109. Tom's Photo Finish March 6, 1997 110. Happy Go Ducky March 6, 1999 111. Royal Cat Nap October 3, 1999 112. The Vanishing Duck October 3, 1998 113. Robin Hoodwinked April 10, 2000 114. Tot Watchers April 10, 2000 Movie The Tom and Jerry movie was released to theaters on September 3, 1999. Season 5: 2000-2001 115. Switchin' Kitten May 27, 2000 116. Down And Outing October 7, 2000 117. It's Greek To Me-Ow! October 7, 2000 118. High Steaks October 21, 2000 119. Mouse Into Space October 21, 2000 120. Landing Stripling November 4, 2000 121. Calypso Cat November 4, 2000 122. Dicky Moe November 11, 2000 123. The Tom And Jerry Cartoon Kit November 11, 2000 124. Tall In The Trap December 9, 2000 125. Sorry Safari December 9, 2000 126. Buddies Thicker Than Water October 6, 2001 127. Carmen Get It! October 6, 2001 Special: The Mansion Cat April 8, 2001 DVD Release: May 8, 2001 Season 6: 2001-2002 128. Pent-House Mouse April 15, 2001 129. The Cat Above And The Mouse Below April 15, 2001 130. Is There A Doctor In The Mouse? April 22, 2001 131. Much Ado About Mousing April 22, 2001 132. Snowbody Loves Me December 15, 2001 133. The Unshrinkable Jerry Mouse December 15, 2001 134. Ah, Sweet Mouse-Story Of Life May 12, 2001 135. Tom-ic Energy May 12, 2001 136. Bad Day at Cat Rock May 19, 2001 137. The Brothers Carry-Mouse-Off May 19, 2001 138. Haunted Mouse October 27, 2001 139. I'm Just Wild About Jerry October 27, 2001 140. Of Feline Bondage June 9, 2001 141. The Year Of The Mouse June 9, 2001 142. The Cat's Me-Ouch September 8, 2001 143. Duel Personality September 8, 2001 144. Jerry, Jerry, Quite Contrary September 15, 2001 145. Jerry-Go-Round September 15, 2001 146. Love Me, Love My Mouse February 14, 2002 147. Puss 'N' Boats February 14, 2002 Movie. The Magic Ring March 15, 2002 148. Filet Meow January 26, 2002 149. Matinee Mouse January 26, 2002 150. The A-TOM-iNABLE Snowman January 12, 2002 151. Catty-Cornered January 12, 2002 152. Cat And Dupli-Cat March 11, 2002 153. O-Solar-Meow March 11, 2002 154. Guided Mouse-ille March 12, 2002 155. Rock 'N' Rodent March 12, 2002 156. Cannery Rodent March 13, 2002 157. The Mouse From H.U.N.G.E.R. March 13, 2002 158. Surf-Bored Cat March 14, 2002 159. Shutter-Bugged Cat March 14, 2002 160. Advance And Be Mechanized April 13, 2002 161. Purr-Chance To Dream October 26, 2002 DVD Release: January 7, 2003 Season 7: 2002-2005 Special.The Karate Guard September 27, 2005 162. Tiger Cat November 2, 2002 163. Feeding Time November 2, 2002 164. Polar Peril November 2, 2002 165. Cat Got Your Luggage? November 9, 2002 166. Joy Riding Jokers November 9, 2002 167. City Dump Chump November 9, 2002 168. Way Off Broadway October 26, 2002 169. Egg Beats October 26, 2002 170. Cry Uncle April 13, 2002 Movie. Blast Off to Mars December 17, 2004 171. Bats What I Like About The South October 11, 2003 172. Fraidy Cat Scat October 11, 2003 173. Tomb It May Concern October 11, 2003 Movie. Fast and the Furey October 14, 2005 174. Din-O-Sores February 15, 2003 175. Freaky Tiki February 15, 2003 176. Prehisterics February 15, 2003 177. Digital Dilemma February 22, 2003 178. Hi, Robot February 22, 2003 179. Tomcat Jetpack February 22, 2003 180. Fire Breathing Tom Cat March 8, 2003 181. Medieval Menace March 8, 2003 182. The Itch March 8, 2003 183. Ho, Ho Horrors December 6, 2003 184. Doggone Hill Hog December 6, 2003 185. Northern Light Fish Fight December 6, 2003 186. Cat Nebula June 7, 2003 187. Martian Mice June 14, 2003 188. Spaced Out Cat June 21, 2003 189. Octo Suave July 5, 2003 190. Beach Bully Bingo July 12, 2003 191. Treasure Map Scrap July 19, 2003 192. Destruction Junction January 3, 2004 193. Battle of the Power Tools January 3, 2004 194. Jackhammered Cat January 3, 2004 195. Tin Cat of Tomorrow September 27, 2003 196. Beefcake Tom October 25, 2003 197. Tom Cat, Superstar November 27, 2003 198. Piranha Be Loved By You February 14, 2004 199. Spook House Mouse February 14, 2004 200. Abracadumb February 14, 2004 Season 8: 2004-2007 201. More Powers To You, February 21, 2004 202. Catch Me Though You Can't February 21, 2004 203. Power Tom February 21, 2004 204. Zent Out of Shape February 29, 2004 205. I Dream of Jeannie February 29, 2004 206. Which Witch! February 29, 2004 207. Don't Bring Your Pet to School Day September 26, 2005 208. Cat Show Catastrophe March 6, 2004 209. The Cat Whisperer with Casper Lombardo March 6, 2004 210. Adventures in Penguin Sitting April 17, 2004 211. Cat of Prey July 5, 2004 212. Jungle Love April 17, 2004 213. Invasion of the Body Slammers September 28, 2005 214. Monster Con September 29, 2005 215. Over the River and Boo the Woods September 30, 2005 216. Xtreme Trouble July 6, 2004 217. A Life Less Guarded July 7, 2004 218. Sasquashed July 8, 2004 219. Summer Squashing July 9, 2004 220. League of Cats July 12, 2004 221. Little Big Mouse July 13, 2004 Movie: Nutcracker Tale December 5, 2008 222. Bend It Like Thomas July 14, 2004 223. Endless Bummer July 15, 2004 224. Game Set Match July 16, 2004 225. The Declaration of Independunce July 2, 2005 226. Kitty Hawked July 2, 2005 227. 24 Karat Kat July 2, 2005 228. Hockey Schtick October 2, 2004 229. Snow Brawl October 2, 2004 230. Snow Mouse December 10, 2005 231. DJ Jerry December 17, 2005 232. Kitty Cat Blues: December 24, 2005 233. Flamenco Fiasco March 26, 2005 234. You're Lion March 26, 2005 235. Kangadoofus March 26, 2005 236. Monkey Chow January 21, 2006 237. Game of Mouse & Cat March 4, 2006 238. Babysitting Blues Movie: Shiver Me Whiskers March 4, 2006 Movie: Shiver Me Whiskers August 25, 2006 Movie: Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes February 17, 2007 239. Catfish Follies November 11, 2006 Movie: Tom, Jerry, and the Wizard of Oz July 6, 2007 Movie: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse October 5, 2007 Movie: Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure August 4, 2007 Special: A Cat and Mouse Christmas Caper December 17, 2007 DVD Release: March 11, 2008 Season 9: 2008-2010 240. No Way, Stowaways!, August 10, 2008 241. The Ski Bunny, August 10, 2008 242. Stay Awake or Else..., August 10, 2008 243. No Bones About It, August 17, 2008 244. The Ill Wind, August 17, 2008 245. Beach Bully, August 17, 2008 246. Mammoth Manhunt, September 1, 2008 247. The Wacky World of Sports, September 2, 2008 248. Robin Ho-Ho, December 20, 2008 249. Safe But Not Sorry, September 3, 2008 250. Gopher Broke, September 4, 2008 251. The Super Bowler, September 5, 2008 252. Tricky McTrout, September 8, 2008 253. The Tennis Menace, September 9, 2008 254. Cosmic Cat and Meteor Mouse, September 10, 2008 255. Castle Wiz, October 26, 2008 256. Grim and Bear It, September 11, 2008 257. Flying Sorceress 2, October 26, 2008 258. The Kitten Sitters, September 12, 2008 259. Termites Plus Two, November 27, 2008 260. Planet Pest, January 20, 2009 261. The Hypochondriac Lion, November 27, 2008 262. Give Them The Air, January 19, 2009 263. The Egg and Tom And Jerry, November 27, 2008 264. Watch Out, WatchDog!, November 27, 2008 265. The Super Cyclists, January 21, 2009 266. Police Kitten, January 22, 2009 267. The Outfoxed Fox, January 23, 2009 268. Towering Fiasco, February 8, 2009 269. The Lost Duckling, February 8, 2009 270. Beanstalk Buddies, February 22, 2009 271. Two Stars Are Born, February 22, 2009 272. Son of Gopher Broke, February 22, 2009 273. The Sorcerer's Apprentices, April 13, 2009 274. Hold That Pose, April 14, 2009 275. The Super Cape Caper, April 15, 2009 276. Chickenrella, May 2, 2009 277. Double Trouble Crow, May 2, 2009 278. Jerry's Nephew, May 2, 2009 279. See Dr. Jackal and Hide, April 16, 2009 280. Planet of the Dogs, April 17, 2009 281. The Campout Cutup, June 15, 2009 282. Triple Trouble, June 16, 2009 283. The Bull Fighters, June 18, 2009 284. Cruise Kitty, June 19, 2009 285. It's No Picnic, October 10, 2009 286. Big Feet, June 26, 2010 287. The Great Motorboat Race, October 10, 2009 Season 10: 2009-2011 Movie: Tom and Jerry Tales: The Movie, December 4, 2009 288. Farewell, Sweet Mouse, October 17, 2009 289. Droopy's Restless Night, October 17, 2009 290. New Mouse in the House, October 17, 2009 291. Heavy Booking, November 28, 2009 292. Matterhorn Droopy, November 28, 2009 293. The Puppy Sitter, November 28, 2009 294. The Most Wanted Cat, April 19, 2010 295. Pest in the West, April 20, 2010 296. Cat in the Fiddle, April 21, 2010 297. Invasion of the Mouse Snatchers, October 30, 2010 298. The Incredible Droop, April 22, 2010 299. The Plaid Baron Strikes Again, April 23, 2010 300. Incredible Shrinking Cat, May 23, 2010 301. Scared Bear, May 23, 2010 302. When the Rooster Crows, May 23, 2010 303. School For Cats, May 30, 2010 304. Disco Droopy, May 30, 2010 305. Pied Piper Puss, May 30, 2010 306. Under the Big Top, September 6, 2010 307. Lumber Jerks, June 26, 2010 308. Gopher It, Tom!, September 6, 2010 309. Snowbrawl, December 20, 2010 310. Getting the Foot, September 6, 2010 311. Kitty Hawk Kitty, June 26, 2010 312. Get Along, Little Jerry, December 21, 2010 313. Star-Crossed Wolf, December 22, 2010 314. Spike's Birthday, December 23, 2010 315. No Museum Peace, December 24, 2010 316. A Day at the Bakery, December 27, 2010 317. Mouse Over Miami, December 28, 2010 318. The Trojan Dog, September 25, 2011 319. Foreign Legion Droopy, December 29, 2010 320. Pie in the Sky, December 30, 2010 321. Save the Mouse, December 31, 2010 322. Old Mother Hubbard, February 14, 2011 323. Say What!, February 14, 2011 324. Superstocker, February 14, 2011 325. Droopy's Good Luck Charm, March 17, 2011 326. The Great Mousinini, June 6, 2011 327. Jerry's Country Cousin, June 7, 2011 328. The Great Diamond Heist, June 8, 2011 329. Mechanical Failure, June 9, 2011 330. A Connecticut Mouse in King Arthur's Cork, July 9, 2011 331. The Great Train Rubbery, September 25, 2011 332. Stage Struck, September 25, 2011 Season 11: 2011-2014 333. Flippin' Fido, September 18, 2011 334. Dakota Droopy and the Lost Dutch Boy, September 18, 2011 335. Dog Daze Afternoon, September 18, 2011 336. Toys Will Be Toys, January 2, 2012 337. Droopy Delivers, January 2, 2012 338. My Pal, January 2, 2012 339. Prehistoric Pals, September 11, 2011 340. Super Droop & Dripple Boy, September 11, 2011 341. Marvelous Marvin, September 11, 2011 342. Bat Mouse, January 9, 2012 343. Puss 'n' Pups, January 9, 2012 344. Outer Space Rover, January 9, 2012 345. The Vermin, October 2, 2011 346. Aerobic Droopy, October 9, 2011 347. Mouse Scouts, October 16, 2011 348. Sugar Belle Loves Tom, February 17, 2012 349. Mall Mouse, February 17, 2012 350. Super Duper Spike, February 17, 2012 351. Cosmic Chaos, December 10, 2011 352. Droopy of the Opera, December 10, 2011 353. Beach Bummers, June 29, 2012 354. Gator Baiter, December 10, 2011 355. Hoodwinked Cat, June 26, 2012 356. Medieval Mouse, June 25, 2012 357. Clyde to the Rescue, June 27, 2012 358. Droopio & Juliet, June 28, 2012 359. Maze Monster Zap Men, July 7, 2012 360. Crash Condor, July 7, 2012 361. Yo Ho Ho... Bub!, July 7, 2012 362. Scrub-A-Dub Tom, August 6, 2012 363. No Biz Like Snow Biz, December 22, 2012 364. The Maltese Poodle, August 7, 2012 365. Cast Away Tom, August 8, 2012 366. The Little Urfulls, August 9, 2012 367. Droopo: First Bloodhound, August 10, 2012 368. Indy Mouse 500, September 29, 2012 369. Exterminator Cometh, January 18, 20141 370. Foreign Legion Frenzy, September 29, 2012 371. Urfo Returns, September 29, 2012 Season 12: 2013-TBA 372. Circus Antics, February 26, 2013 373. Tres Sheik Poodles, February 26, 2013 374. Head Banger Buddy, February 26, 2013 375. Pump Em Up Pals, April 1, 2013 376. Droopyland, April 2, 2013 377. The Exterminator Cometh, Again, Summer 2014 378. Jerry's Mother, January 25, 20141 379. Stage Fright, April 3, 2013 380. Tom's Terror, October 26, 2013 381. Who Are You, Kitten?, April 4, 2013 382. Broadway Droopy, April 5, 2013 383. Pussycat Pirate, June 29, 2013 384. Father's Day, June 16, 2013 385. Scourge of the Sky, July 6, 2013 386. Lightning Bolt the Super Squirrel. July 13, 2013 387. Amademouse, July 20, 2013 388. Muscle Beach Droopy, July 27, 2013 389. Perky the Fish Pinching Penguin, August 17, 2013 390. Slowpoke Antonio, December 7, 2013 391. Haunted Droopy, October 26, 2013 392. Wildmouse, January 25, 20142 393. Catch That Mouse, January 25, 20143 394. Good Knight Droopy, January 18, 20144 395. Birthday Surprise, January 18, 20145 Season 13 (2014-TBA) 396. tom and jerry meet veruca salt, January 25, 2014 Category:Episodes